The Super Bowl
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder, Scully, and William go down to Florida for the Super Bowl.


**The Super Bowl**

**Rating: I guess it should be considered teen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, any characters I mentioned, or the Steelers. (Tears)**

**Summary: Mulder, Scully, and William go down to Florida for the Super Bowl.**

**A/N: So this is dedicated to Andrea, my best fran, and to my favorite football team on the face of this planet, the STEELERS, BABYY! It was shame I couldn't be in Florida to watch the game, but you better believe I celebrated like a mofo at my house. Enjoy, Andrea!**

* * *

"Guess who's going the the Super Bowl," Mulder stood up from the couch, his popcorn falling from his lap and scattering all over the floor. "Steelers, baby! Pittsburgh Steelers!" Upon glancing at the television screen once more and seeing his favorite football team holding up their helmets, he clapped and hollered loudly.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a tiny boy ran through the house, carrying a numerous amount of grocery bags. His mother followed close behind him, with only two bags hanging from her arm as she shut the front door. The first thing she saw when she walked into her house was the pile of popcorn just waiting to be mashed into her carpet.

"Don't you dare take a step, Fox Mulder."

"But the Steelers won!"

The small boy ran back into the living room upon hearing his father's excited statement.

"They won?!"

"They sure did, son!"

And before she could stop it, before she could even think about stopping her, her son had jumped up on the living room couch, his blue eyes wide with excitement and happiness.

"Super Bowl! Super Bowl! Super Bowl!" And it didn't take long for Mulder to join William, jumping on the cushions of their couch. He joined in with his son's chanting. "Su-per Bowl! Su-per Bowl!"

Scully wanted to smile. She really did. The sight before her was honestly precious and her heart ached in delight, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the popcorn that was scattered about her very expensive carpet. A part of her wanted to warn William about jumping on the couch. He may have gotten hurt, but she knew Mulder would never let their son get hurt.

"Come on, mom! We're going to the Super Bowl," William cheered happily. Scully gave him a small smile, but that smile turned into a grimace when Mulder hopped down from the couch and landed directly on top of the popcorn. The crunch beneath his feet seemed to echo through the entire house, causing Scully's blood to boil in anger.

"MUL-DER!"

"No, mom. It's Su-per! Su-per Bowl," William corrected her as he jumped from the couch like his father, landing right on top of the popcorn. Mulder winced once he could hear the beginning of a growl come from his love, the mother of his ecstatic son.

"Fox. William. Mulder," she pronounced his name carefully, making sure to sound out each syllable to stress her anger. He looked at her with an innocent face and stood there with his hands behind his back. Together, the three of them stood silently, just staring at each other.

William was trying not to laugh.

Mulder was biting his bottom lip.

Scully's ears were growing hot, but the sight before her melted her heart.

"Oh come on, babe. It's just popcorn," he quickly muttered as he took a few steps toward her and scooped her up into his arms. "Our team is going to the Super Bowl, Scully. You should be celebrating." He had one arm around her back and the other under both of her knees. He was holding her, bridal style, in the middle of the living room with William smiling like crazy. "I'll clean it up, don't worry. It'll be spotless. You won't even be able to tell," he whispered softly, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. She wiggled in his arms, but when she felt him tighten his grip around her, she gave in and let her fingers tangle in his hair. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, but it didn't last long, for William was now tugging on his mother's sweater. He obviously wasn't satisfied with her reaction about their team's win.

"Mom! We're going to the Super Bowl! Aren't you excited?!"

Scully looked down at her son for a second, before throwing her arms up in the air and shouting,

"We're going to the Super Bowl!"

--

"I really hate pulling him away from school like this, but I think he deserves it," Scully explained to Monica as the two of them packed up some things for the flight to Tampa, Florida. Mulder and Doggett had surprised them with front row tickets to the Super Bowl game just a week before. William all but peed his pants when Mulder handed him his very own ticket.

"How do you think William is going to take the flight?"

"Hopefully, he takes it well." Monica nodded and zipped up the bag that she had packed for her, John, and their daughter, Alice. "What about Alice?"

"She's excited, but I think she has a fear of heights like her father," Monica explained with a smile.

"Oh, it'll be nothing. They won't even realize we're up in the air." Their conversation was cut short by Mulder rushing into the room, tapping his Rolex.

"We're gonna miss our flight if we don't get moving."

"Alright, alright," Scully muttered as she zipped up their two suitcases. Mulder stepped forward and grabbed both of them without an effort and led them out of the room, downstairs, and to the driveway where to SUVs were parked. As soon as Scully stepped outside, a small girl was running up the driveway, her soft brown hair bouncing against her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Aunt Dana!"

"Alice," Scully answered in an equally excited tone. She bent at the waist and spread her arms open for the little girl to run into. When Scully had her arms safely wrapped around the small girl, she stood up and twirled her around, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh you're getting so big, sweetheart." Alice only smiled against Scully's hair and continued to lightly squeeze her favorite 'aunt'. "Are you excited for Florida? You get to play at the beach with William."

"Yeah!"

"Well, Uncle Mulder said we're gonna be late if we don't get moving, so I suggest you go hop in the car so your mommy can buckle you in." Alice nodded happily and wiggled out of Scully's arms. She passed William as she ran to her parent's car and climbed through the open door.

Doggett was helping Mulder load up the suitcases in the back of the SUV and when Mulder closed the trunk, Doggett nodded to his own SUV.

"I'll just follow you to the airport."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll all go in together so we don't get split up." Mulder looked around at everyone and smiled. "Alright! Let's do this!"

--

The airport was packed, something Scully hated. She clutched William's tiny hand as they walked together through the first floor of the airport. William was carrying his tiny Spider-Man book-sack, which held his coloring books, some snacks for the plane ride, and his Steeler's Terrible Towel. He wore his black and gold Steelers hat, which almost covered his entire face, but he refused to take it off. Next to Mulder, Scully, and William were Doggett, Reyes, and Alice.

Mulder held the three plane tickets in his hand and turned to John, who had another three.

"Gate B79, right?" Doggett nodded his head and pointed out the terminal.

"We're going to have to go through security and have them check our luggage," he reminded. Scully and Reyes sighed at the same time. Of course, Scully didn't mind the security staff checking her luggage, but it was so time consuming, she might as well went look through the entire airport for something to eat. She was surprised though, that the line for security checks were moving quickly. She looked back at her son, who was playing merely two feet away from her with Alice. She smiled and when the line moved up, she held out her hand.

"Come on, love." William's head snapped up and he smiled at his mother, then walked over with Alice, both of the children taken her hand. "Oh, I have two loves now?!" Alice giggled and Scully smiled, then bent down and gently wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, then lifted her in the air and settled the tiny girl on her hip. Monica and John were further back, checking all of their luggage and discussing their hotel arrangements. "So loves, are we ready for the beach?"

"Yes," William cried out with a smile.

"Sand," Alice giggled. The small girl ran her fingers through Scully's hair and giggled again. "Sing!" Scully eyed the small girl, then her son, who was giggling also. Scully knew that Alice, even at a young age, had taken to music. She was in love with 'The Killers'. She couldn't pronounce or comprehend the words, but Scully thought it was absolutely adorable.

"What should I sing, Alice?"

"Killers," she squealed. Scully knew exactly what song Alice wanted to hear. She cleared her throat and began to sing the chorus of Alice's favorite 'Killers' song.

"The song maker says, 'It ain't so bad'." Alice wiggled in her arms, trying to dance to her singing. Scully began to sway back and forth with her son still at her side, holding her hand. "The dream maker's gonna make you mad. The space man says, 'Everybody look down'. It's all in your mind." And that was all the time she had to sing, for Monica was soon by her side, apologizing.

"Dana, I'm sorry. Let me take her for you." Alice reached out for her mom and smiled. "You love your Aunt Dana, don't you?" Alice nodded.

"She sings!"

"She sang for you!? Oh, we're gonna have to hire her to sing you to sleep, aren't we?"

"Come on you guys, this is us," Doggett called out, pointing to where Mulder was bringing the luggage. After about ten minutes of removing belts, shoes, necklaces, rings, and going through the bags they had all packed, they were free to sit in the lobby and wait for their plane. William and Alice had moved closer to the glass walls, looking out at the long runway and watching the planes and jets take off. Monica and John had drifted closer to the bar for something to drink. Scully looked around the waiting area and noticed it was fairly crowded, but she had enough room to stretch and breathe.

Alice and William's giggles brought her back to reality, though, and she watched the two clap as a jet took off and headed for the blue, cloudless sky. Scully leaned over and reached for her purse, which held her Nikon digital camera. Mulder watched with curiosity as she turned on the camera and snapped a few pictures of Alice and William together. She showed Mulder the pictures and before she knew it, he was snatching the camera from her hands.

"Smile big, baby." Before she could grab her camera back, he had taken an up-close picture of her. She gasped and snatched the camera back from him.

"Mulder, I look bad!"

"You look beautiful, honey."

"Mulder. Camera. Now."

It didn't take long for their flight to be announced. Monica and John made it back just in time to scoop their daughter up and get out their plane tickets. They went ahead in the line, as Mulder and Scully made sure they had everything packed in Scully's carry-on bag. William was now standing with them, since Alice was with her parents.

"You have our tickets," she asked her husband. He nodded and held up three plane tickets.

"You have your camera. William's got his Steeler's gear. I think we're all set," he announced. "Ready to get your Super Bowl on, son?"

"Yeah!" Scully laughed as Mulder gave William a high-five, then picked him up and placed him on his back. William wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck and Mulder winked at his wife. Together, the three of them walked up to the woman who was tearing plane tickets, pointing out which hallway to walk down. When their tickets were torn and handed back, Mulder and William jogged down the hallway chanting, "Su-per Bowl! Su-per Bowl!" The woman smiled at Scully.

"Men," she muttered with a grin.

--

"Alice! William! Come put on your sunscreen," Scully called out as the two children took off running for the water. She and Mulder had agreed to watch the two children swim in the hotel pool as Doggett and Reyes went out to the beach, that was literally behind their hotel. Alice, clad in her pink two-piece swim suit, bounced up to Scully and smiled. Her dark, auburn hair had been put up in picky-tails to avoid getting in her face. William stood next to her, hoovering above her only at seven. His dark hair was wet already and spiked everywhere, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Scully covered Alice in sunscreen first and pressed a kiss on her nose before moving onto William, who stood there patiently. Scully was amazed by how much their son had grown. He looked so much like his father, with the exception of having her blue eyes and tiny feet. She passed the lotion over her son's delicate skin and pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, then his forehead.

"You take care of Alice, okay? Stay in the shallow water."

"Floaties, Aunt Dana!"

"Yes, sweetheart. Keep those on, okay?"

"Come on, Alice!" William grabbed the young girl's hand and together, they started for the shallow part of the pool with William's pool toys. Mulder came out of the hotel minutes later and took a seat next to his wife, sunglasses in his hand and an ice chest in the other.

"Middle of January and we're swimming."

"Well it is Florida, Scully."

"If I remember right, the last time we were in Florida, it was because you thought a sea monster was taking hostages."

"You saw it yourself, Scully! You were there!" She smiled and leaned back in her chair. Her hair was up in a messy half up, half down style and her bangs feathered over her sunglasses. She wore a simple black bikini with a white tunic over it, coming up the top of her thighs, giving Mulder a perfect view of her shaped legs. She looked so relaxed, he wished that he could keep his family here forever.

After a few minutes of splashing around with Alice, William jumped up from the shallow part of the water and waved to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Come in! The water feels great!" Scully looked over at her husband, her sunglasses tilted down slightly to get a better look at his face. Her face fell when as she watched Mulder get up from his chair and walk over to where she was sitting.

"Mulder, don't even think about it," she muttered. The pool had a few people occupying, but William and Alice were the only kids in the water. It was too late to do anything as Mulder had his arms around her back and under her knees. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the other guests, but she let out a small squeal as he simply jumped off the edge of the pool and into the deep end of the water. Under the clear water, Scully could see Mulder was just inches away from her. She reached out for him and his arms went around her waist. He pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, then paddled up until they were both above the water. William and Alice were laughing and trying to reach them, but Mulder was quick enough to swim over to Alice and pull her up from the water, then placed her on his shoulders. She giggled and bounced happily, her hands clinging to his hair. "The water does feel good," she muttered as her son swam up to her. She ruffled his brown hair and he smiled.

"Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you, son." She pinched his cheeks and pulled him up from the water, then placed a kiss on his cheek, and tossed him back into the water. He popped up quickly and laughed, then found his goggles under the water and went to explore the bottom of the pool. Alice had wiggled from Mulder's shoulders and was snuggled into his arms, her wet curls sticking to Mulder's bare chest. If you didn't know any better, you would think all four of them were a family. Scully slowly walked up to them, waist deep in the water and smiled. "Sweetheart, do you want to take a nap?" She whimpered and nodded gently against Mulder's chest.

"Uncle Mulder will set you up, precious. Hang on tight," he whispered to her, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. He walked out of the pool, climbing the steps carefully and walked over to their chairs, which was under a large beach umbrella. He placed her on the ground for only a second so he could spread out his large beach towel over one of the chairs, and grabbed his wife's towel for a pillow. "There you go, sweetie." She crawled onto the chair and was asleep all within five minutes. Mulder brushed her hair away from her face and walked back into the pool, where Scully and William were floating on their backs in the middle of the pool.

"Mom, how did you and dad meet?" Mulder stopped in the water, only two feet away from them and listened. Their eyes were closed against the sun as they both floated efortlessly in the water, something Mulder could never do. He envied his wife and son, how they bonded in so many ways.

"Well, it was before you were born. Your father worked in a big, big building and he was the best at what he did." William continued to listen, knowing his mother would finish the rest in given time. "I worked in the same building, and for the same people your father worked for, and one day... they told me to work with your father."

"Daddy said it was love at first sight," William whispered. Even from where Mulder stood, he could almost hear Scully's heart beat, watching her lips curve up into a small smile.

"It was, son."

--

After dinner, William and Alice had begged to go swimming again. This time, Monica and John had promised to watch them as Mulder and Scully took their turn walking along the beach. The sun was going down and there wasn't a soul around. Together, they walked in the water with their fingers laced together. She sighed contently as the water swirled around her ankles and the sand moved beneath her feet, causing her to sink into the ground with every step she took.

"William is so excited," she whispered. "Thank you for doing this." His arm went around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'd do anything to see our son happy like this. And I know you've been enjoying it here too."

"Mulder, seeing you and our son happy is enough to keep me smiling for weeks. You know, it's things like this that he'll never forget."

"We're going to have to make this a tradition or something. We should start coming down here every summer."

"You don't hear me complaining," she whispered as she leaned up on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Together, they stood ankle deep in the water, their lips lightly pressed together. His hands pressed against her lower back and she was against his chest in seconds. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair and her eyes slowly closed. She hadn't felt more relaxed before this, just standing on the beach with Mulder's strong arms around her. He deepened their kiss by running his tongue gently across her bottom lip. If it were possible, she pressed herself closer to him and whimpered into his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She leaned back to break their kiss and her fingers gently ran down his cheek, drawing invisible patterns on his soft skin. Her thumb ran over his bottom lip and she looked into his eyes. "I love you." He tucked stray pieces of her long, red hair behind her ear and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too." Their foreheads rested together and she wrapped both of her arms around him, sighing. "I could stay here forever with you, Dana," he whispered.

"Did you ever imagine yourself saying those words," she asked with a grin.

"Since the day I met you."

--

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's game day!"

Scully moaned and cuddled more into Mulder's bare chest. Mulder opened one of his eyes and saw his son was sitting on the edge of the bed, tugging at the covers.

"Okay buddy. Go get your gear ready. Mommy and I will be there in a second." William nodded and flew out of the room. Mulder had rented a hotel suite for the two days they were staying, and William loved it. It was complete with a small living room, two beds, two bathrooms, and a decent sized kitchen. Doggett and Reyes had did the same, and were staying in the suite right across the hall from them. Mulder looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand next to his head and fell back against the bed, lifelessly. "He's so excited."

"He almost reminds me of someone. Waking me up at the earliest hours of the morning to go chase something that didn't even exsist have of the time," she mumbled with her eyes closed. He scooted closer to her under the covers, bringing his lips to her ear.

"You liked it. Admit it," he whispered, then pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. She arched against his chest and moaned.

"I don't want to get out of this bed."

"I wouldn't say that around William. He'd probably drag you out by your toes."

"Mulder?" He placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between his body and the bed. Her legs parted for him to rest in between her thighs. "Shut up." The shorts she had worn to sleep were saggy and loose on her, but they stopped high on her thighs. She had on a small, form fitting tank top that pushed her breasts up perfectly. With one hand still holding him up, he traced his fingers over her exposed chest, across her collar bone, over the curves of her breasts, down her toned stomach, over her hips, and finally down her thighs. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, tracing her lips with his tongue and finally finding hers. He gripped her left thigh and hiked her leg over his hip as he settled completely on top of her, though careful not to crush her. She raked her nails gently down his chest and stopped when she got the edge of his boxers.

He let his head drop to her shoulder, were he placed tiny kisses against her soft skin. She slipped one hand into his silky, black boxers and he bucked against her hand at knowing what was to come next. She teased him first, running her fingers over his hip bone and down his upper thigh.

"Mom! Dad!" William was knocking at their door and Mulder grunted. "Get up!"

"We're up, son," Scully called out. "Let us get dressed, okay?"

"Okay, mom! But hurry up!"

--

People were everywhere. Mulder had William in his arms, clutched tight to his chest. Scully was besides him, her arm looped in his. With Monica and John in front of them with Alice in John's arms, they all made their way to the stadium. It took them a while to find their seats. When William realized where they would be sitting, he nearly fainted in his father's arms. It wasn't the first row, but it was close enough for William to read every name off the Steeler's jerseys. All Scully could see when she turned was black and gold. On the opposing side were the colors William had refused to look at all day, red and white. William took the seat between his father and mother, too excited to sit down.

"Get out your towel, Will," Mulder encouraged him as more and more Steeler's fans showed up. William reached into his booksack and took out his gold Terrible Towel, then stood on his chair and waved it around his head. When Scully looked back, she noticed her son had started the trend, as everyone had begun to twirl their towels around in a circle above their head.

Mulder had on his black jersey, with the a big, gold 25 on the back and 'Clark' written in white letters above that.

Scully had on her smaller black jersey, with a gold 24 on the back and 'Taylor' written in white letters, also.

William, though, wore his black jersey with more pride than any Steeler's fan in the stadium. The gold 7 stood out from his parent's numbers and the white 'Roethlisberger' took up his entire back.

Suddenly, the announcer for the football game on and his voice echoed through the stadium.

"Steelers fans! Are you ready!?" William jumped up on his chair and screamed, his Terrible Towel waving furiously in the air.

"Cardinals fans! Are you ready?!" William frowned and waved his towel faster.

"CARDINALS SUCK," William screamed, causing a group of Steeler's fan behind them to cheer in agreement. Scully's jaw dropped at her son's use of language.

"William!" He looked up at his mother and gave her an innocent look, then turned to his father and pleaded.

"Dad!" Mulder shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head, trying to get Scully's attention.

"Scully!"

And for the three hours it took for the football game to progress, including the half-time show, all of the Mulder's were on their feet, cheering on their favorite team. By the end of the fourth quarter, William was yawning, but he refused to close an eye until he was sure his team had the win in the bag. Mulder was standing with Scully clutched at his side and William stood on the chair next to them, coming to stand just below his mother's shoulder. The Cardinals were leading by a few points and there was only two minutes left the game.

"We've got this, you guys! Don't give up hope now! Believe," Mulder yelled out. Monica was sitting next to the chair William was standing on, with a sleeping Alice snuggled in her arms. Even with the loud cheers from the fans behind them, Alice had no problem falling asleep. She had her mother promise her to wake her up if the Steelers won, and Monica agreed. The clock started up again and the Steelers had the ball. William and Mulder were nervous wrecks. Both of them were tugging on Scully's jersey, to the point where it almost slipped off of her shoulders.

"You guys relax! Have faith in our team," she ran her fingers through William's thick brown hair and then ran her finger down her husbands cheek.

"TOUCHDOWN, STEELERS," the announced screamed into the intercom. The entire dome echoed with the loud screams and cheers from the Steelers fans, William and Mulder included. The screaming and cheers continued until the clock ran out and the Steelers ran off of the field and headed towards their coach, who was being drenched with Gatorade left and right.

"WE WON! STEELERS WON THE SUPER BOWL," Mulder yelled. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Scully and lifted her from the ground. She squealed in his ear and hooked her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips and set her back on the ground, just in time to catch his excited son, who jumped off of his chair.

"DAD! WE WON!"

"I know, son! Super Bowl champs!"

Monica smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. Alice's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her mother in confusion, but only for a second.

"Sweetheart, we won," she whispered. Then she was awake and wiggling out of her mother's lap to celebrate with William, who had given her his Terrible Towel as a blanket. When William saw that Alice was awake, he smiled and reenacted the hug his father had given to his mother. He wrapped his arms carefully around her tiny waist and spun her around.

"We won, Alice!"

"Yay! Steelers! Win, win, win!"

Mulder had wrapped his arms around his wife's waist once again, holding her close as they both watched their son celebrate with Alice. Scully's head rested on his chest softly as she ran her fingers up and down his arms. Her heart accelerated as William leaned forward and pressed a tiny kiss to Alice's cheek. He pulled back as quickly as he had given the kiss and was soon blushing. Alice had the biggest smile on her face, and she threw her arms around William, showering his face with tiny kisses. Scully laughed and tilted her head back to look up at Mulder, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That right there proves he's your son," she whispered. He nodded and then imitadated his son, pressing a quick kiss to Scully's cheek and pulling back. "Oh. I see." She turned in his arms, but instead of tiny kisses here and there, she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pressed her entire body against his. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted a while. Both of them grew light headed, from the lack of oxygen and with the cheers of everyone behind them, rooting on their favorite team as they held up the trophy. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So the song Scully sings to Alice in the airport is Spaceman by The Killers. I got their new CD and I'm totally in love. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I stayed up all day and finished this. I hope Andrea likes it. Review and let me know!**


End file.
